The ongoing development, maintenance and expansion of data networks often involves incorporating additional functionality into and enabling greater connectivity with previously deployed equipment, in addition to deploying new networking equipment. The transmission media by which devices are connected may allow for the communication of data between devices and, in some instances, also allow for the transmission of power between devices. The simplification of using the same cable (and input/output ports) for transmission of both data and power between devices may enhance the user experience.
Powering devices via a transmission media rather than an independent power source presents a number of challenges. For example, the amount of power received via a transmission media which also carries data may be significantly less than the amount of power that may be drawn from a dedicated power source, such as a battery or via a wall outlet. Thus, a device that draws power via such a transmission medium may have a reduced power budget and may not be able to perform the same number of functions as an independently powered device within that power budget or may not be able to provide the same level of performance of performed functions that an independently powered device may provide.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.